A bridge on an acoustical stringed instrument is mounted perpendicular to the strings and the top. The strings are strung and tightened across the bridge from the tailpiece to the head. The bridge displaces the strings above the fingerboard allowing the player to depress a string to shorten its length. As the string vibrates, either by a bow, strumming or plucking, the vibrating string creates sound.
Stringed instrumentalists appreciate improvements in bridge design means of changing the tension of the strings using the bridge. Several examples of adjustable bridges for stringed instruments have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,447,174 and 2,082,951 issued to Grover illustrates a bridge for stringed musical instruments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,991 issued to Folke documents an improved bridge for stringed musical instruments with a supportive block. U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,452 issued to Eps describes a bridge specifically for bass violins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,467 issued to Richards describes a cylindrical upper and lower bridge setup for an eight-string guitar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,523 issued to Merchant describes spruce spring bridge support for stringed instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,700 issued to Johnson describes a bridge for violins with dual pickups.
Accordingly, there remains a continual need for the improved design of and construction of the adjustable acoustical instrument bridges.